


A Covenant with Hell

by moricad



Series: Cross Your Heart [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (i mean technically), Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Heresy, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Blood, Porn with Feelings, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, Top Itaru, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: Being in a relationship with a demon is difficult. As time goes on, Kazunari's insecurities get worse and the fear of far-off side effects from being in a long-term relationship with a demon begin to become a legitimate worry.Itaru has what seems like the perfect solution to both of these problems: a demonic pact to bind them together. But... why does the incubus seem so reluctant?
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Chigasaki Itaru
Series: Cross Your Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Covenant with Hell

**Author's Note:**

> 4/6 In the Cross Your Heart series, best read in order with the others. Thank you for reading!

Kazunari nervously swept Itaru’s room, eyes on the fickle wrappers as they flitted and danced away from his broom. The new spring troupe member would be moving in two days from now, so it was necessary to get this done now.

“Almost done, Kazunari?” Itaru was moving the coffee table to the now clean floor near the door. Kazunari hummed in nervous affirmation as the last of the garbage was swept into the bag. He checked his phone: 11:45 PM. The later it got, the more awake and nervous he felt.

Trash tied up, Kazunari and Itaru slowly slid his couch back towards Itaru’s gaming station. A large area of clean, shining floor was now exposed, probably for the first time since Itaru moved his filth in.

Kazunari felt himself sweating under his headband. He knew they’d be cleaning, so he showed up in his practice clothes. Itaru, in his own jacket and sweats, went and inspected the floor carefully. “This will do fine. It… totally sucks I won’t be able to find anything for weeks though.” His disappointed eyes scanned the clean room, a noticeable vein twitching in his neck as he did so.

Kazunari laughed nervously and offered Itaru a hand up. Bright pink eyes bore into his own worried green ones, an uncharacteristic seriousness burning beneath. Kazunari bit his lip nervously in response.

“Are you sure about this, Kazunari?” Itaru’s eyes burned painfully.

“It’s the best option, right?” Kazunari smiled sadly, he knew Itaru wasn’t fond of this idea but he brought it forth to him anyways. Making a demonic pact… was the best thing to help them both, right? “I… want you to belong to me.”

“Sure you’ll be able to call upon me from anywhere. I’ll be able to better protect you. If we’re  _ very  _ lucky it will delay some of the unfortunate side effects from… our relationship. But don’t misunderstand... If we do this, you’ll belong to me.” Shivers ran up Kazunari’s spine at the words.

Carefully, he whispered, “Don’t I already?” Kazunari then leaned forward and hesitantly kissed Itaru’s slightly parted lips before pulling away.

A soft smile spread across Itaru’s lips, but his eyes seemed dull and somber. “I suppose you already do.”

Kazunari sat on the floor out of the way as Itaru pulled some chalk out of a pouch and got to work. Itaru’s face was the epitome of concentration as he made decisive, bold strokes across the floor. Soon a large white hexagram appeared on the floor, surrounded by two large circles. Itaru stood in the middle and fell into silent contemplation.

“A… magic circle?” Kazunari muttered. He was all about spirituality and whatever floated people’s boats but it was pretty surreal seeing somebody do something like this in person.

“A Seal of Solomon.” Itaru frowned at his handiwork below. “You’re not a sorcerer. I’m  _ technically _ a demon, not a devil. Forming a proper pact will be… tricky if we don’t do everything correctly.” Itaru carefully stepped out of the hexagram and began scrawling foreign symbols in the ring between the two circles.

“Uhh, what’s the difference?”

“Technically we’re from different planes, but…” Itaru quietly finished a complicated symbol before finding the words to continue. “Devils are like lawyers. They get you to sign extensively worded unfair contracts in your own blood and will take you to court over the smallest infraction on your part. Be thankful that I’m a demon instead. Ugh, the mere thought of being a wage slave scrambling for a promotion for eternity…” Itaru shuddered painfully and then began working on his next drawing.

Ah, that’s how most movies depicted this contract business. He also vaguely remembered reading a translation of  _ Doctor Faustus _ in school for a Western Literature course… so Itaru wasn’t like that. He still had a lot to learn.

“Then… as a demon, you…?” Kazunari tilted his head questionably.

“Typically do whatever I like and follow my own personal desires.” He looked up at Kazunari with a knowing smile and winked. Kazunari couldn’t help but feel himself heat up as Itaru chuckled across the room.

“I totes meant this pact stuff!” Kazunari threw on his best angry pout.

“Right, right,” Itaru was now at the point closest to him, still hastily scrawling strange shapes on the floor. “Well, you know your lines, right?”

“Y-yeah I memorized them.” Kazunari frowned. He knew that for an official pact to be formed, there had to be a trade in interests but…

“Good, good.” Itaru hummed. “So, we’ll recite our pact in the circle here. I’ll infuse the circle with my magical energy, blah blah blah and we’re good. Mission complete.”

“Don’t just gloss over the deets, Itarun!” Kazunari frowned. Itaru’s been really evasive these past few days whenever Kazunari wanted to know the full details. His eyes would gloss over and he’d look really forlorn. Kazunari’s anxiety rose with the unknown.

“I… I’m sorry. It’s not easy for me to say.” Itaru frowned. “I don’t like the thought of hurting you. In any way.” Kazunari made his way over to the circle, careful not to touch it as he dropped to his knees across from Itaru. 

“It’ll be okay, I just need to know. Please.” Kazunari was met with uncertain eyes. 

“We don’t need to do this.” Itaru mumbled.

“We actually do need to, right?” Kazunari smiled sadly. If they didn’t, then he would eventually… Well, there wasn’t a guarantee it would work how they hoped. But the smallest chance was enough to risk it.

“Right…” Itaru finished his last sigil and joined Kazunari outside the circle. He motioned him over to the coffee table and handed him some candles. “One on each point.”

“Right…” Kazunari sighed as he still didn’t get his answers. Shakily, he carefully set down each of the six candles on a point of the hexagram. He turned the last one in his fingers carefully. These were the deep purple pillars from before, a circle and a mysterious rune carved on each one delicately.

“You’ll have a matching one once we make our pact.” Itaru was suddenly beside him, taking the hand that was spinning the candle in his own. He explained, “See, that’s my sigil. My signature of my true name if you will. As long as you carry it on your body along with an important totem of mine… you’ll be able to call me to you even without magic.”

Kazunari ran his fingers over the mysterious symbol. “So, what’s your true name?”

“Chigasaki Itaru is the only one that matters now,” Itaru whispered as he took the candle and placed it in its final place. “I’ll info dump now.”

Kazunari figured out why it pained Itaru to talk about what needed to be done. Kazunari wasn’t a wizard, a sorcerer, or didn’t even so much as have a magical bone in his body. To properly form a pact where he could utilize Itaru’s few powers required  _ Stacking Buff Skills _ … as he put it. Scared and nervous both, they slowly began the ritual.

First, there was their verbal agreement.

Kazunari nervously stood in the middle of the seal, Itaru now in his demonic form. Today, it was special and he wanted to present as such, according to Itaru. Kazunari couldn’t believe how simply stunning he was. Today, it was all floral black lace. A choker delicately ruffled out along the bottom of Itaru’s neck. Fingerless black lace gloves gently enveloped his forearms up to his elbows, the candlelight occasionally illuminating the skin beneath. A lacy garter belt adorned his hips, black strips running to bands mid-thigh. His briefs matched the ensemble, dangerously low black lace adorned with a bow in the middle.

“Y… you’re beautiful…” Kazunari whispered in the darkness. Then his eyes caught something out of place, a bright pink lace wedding garter on his lower right thigh. Kazunari swallowed and felt himself blush. W-was this similar to marriage for Itaru? Suddenly this seemed totally like a little too much a little too fast, right? Wait, it was just part of the outfit. Totally. Kazunari sweat nervously, wearing only his boxer briefs in the otherwise chilly room.

A shy smile met Kazunari’s eyes, quiet words met his ears, “Thanks.” Itaru looked downwards in the flickering of the burning candles around them. Shaking, Kazunari suddenly felt a warmth as Itaru gently clasped his hands around his own.

This gave Kazunari the courage to speak.

“I, Miyoshi Kazunari, renounce each and every one of the spiritual and corporal gifts which may accrue to me from holy and spiritual symbols. And to you, Chigasaki Itaru, now before me, I give myself…” A pause, a gentle squeeze from comforting hands urging him to continue. “I give myself in body and soul, and all the good I may accomplish that you desire, except for the returns from this sacrament; all of which I sign and attest.”

Rough thumbs rubbed the back of his hands as if to tell him  _ job well done _ . Then his partner spoke and made his agreement, “I, Chigasaki Itaru, bind myself to you, Miyoshi Kazunari, the faculty and power of summoning my form, the use of simple enchantments on physical objects, and my protection for as long as you shall live; in proof of which I sign myself Itaru.”

Part one was Easy Mode, according to Itaru. Then from there there was no Normal. There was no Hard. Extreme was their next difficulty option.

Second, there was their blood pact. The faint swirl of magical energy already permeated the air around them.

Itaru idly played with a sharp, silver knife. He casually ran the dull of the blade up his lacy forearms as he thought. Kazunari felt his blood leaving his body already.

“So Kazunari, where would your mark look best on me?” Itaru smiled teasingly. He licked his lips ever so slightly as his eyes began to swirl dangerously.

“M-mark…” They would be branded with each other’s mark once the ritual was complete. The sigil on the candles was Itaru’s and would then live on him… so what would Itaru end up with since he was a non-magical being? Kazunari shook his head, the knife was the concerning part here, not the aesthetic.

They needed to exchange blood as part of the pact. That would serve as the catalyst to allow the magic and the completion of the contract to take root within his body. Itaru didn’t want the sigils anywhere visible, so easy and relatively painless things like a shaking of cut hands was out.

How could he even decide where this mark would go when he didn’t know what it would look like? Maybe… “Your back,” Kazunari’s thoughts slipped so easily from his lips.

“My back?”

“Yeah… That way if it’s ugly, you totes don’t have to see it.”

“I see.” Itaru’s face seemed to drop, was he displeased? “I refuse. You’d probably give me a tramp stamp anyways.” Yeah, he was displeased.

“Ah, n-no! That’s totes not what I was going to do!” Kazunari hid his embarrassment behind his hands. “I just… didn’t think you’d want it over your heart like I wanted mine…” He was burning up. How embarrassing could he get in such a terrible situation? The impending cuts, the satanic rituals, they were somehow still nothing compared to the love he felt for the demon before him.

“I see!” A chuckle danced in the darkness as Kazunari hid his face. “You really are so cute.” Wait, was he just called cute? Kazunari peeked from between his fingers to see Itaru’s soft pink eyes widen, his cheeks flushed to match as he covered his own mouth. 

After a minute of embarrassed silence on both their parts, Itaru was the first to compose himself and speak, “Close your eyes if you don’t want to see.”

Kazunari did as he was told, hearing a faint slice and a small grunt before bracing himself. A quiet voice counted down, “Three… two… one…”

Suddenly there was a slice against his chest and Kazunari cried out with tears in his eyes, still not wanting to look. “Ah shit… humans bleed a lot…”  _ That totes doesn’t sound good!  _ Adrenaline raced through his veins, but his chest still stung and burned as he felt warm liquid run down his left pec.

“Kazunari, come on. You’ll heal when we’re done,” the kind voice from the darkness spoke, and Kazunari hesitantly opened his eyes. First, he looked down. It wasn’t quite as bad as he expected, but the blood steadily flowing from the wound down his torso made him feel a little dizzy… lightheaded…

He stumbled forward, Itaru reaching out to steady him with his arms. On Itaru’s chest, above where his heart would be, there was a matching slice made that was ever so gently dripping red. The knife discarded, Itaru used both arms to pull Kazunari close to him. He lined up their wounds and Kazunari screamed at the contact.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just give me a minute longer…” Itaru pet Kazunari’s hair as he mumbled a strange incantation. Whatever the language was, it wasn’t Japanese. Kazunari silently sobbed into his neck.

Suddenly, the circle around the floor started to glow, the flames on the candles glowing brighter and taller. Itaru gently moved Kazunari away from him. Kazunari hissed in pain and shivered gently. A gloved hand came to his chin to make him look at his face. 

“The catalyst is set. Are you ready for part three?” Itaru kindly wiped away Kazunari’s tears with his thumbs, planting gentle kisses on each of his cheeks. As his tears slowed down, Kazunari nodded meekly.

The third was the sealing of the promise. Usually this would be done in blood, but they had to use that as a magical catalyst instead. Being an incubus, Itaru had told him the obvious, “Consensual sex works best as one for me.”

Kazunari had wondered if it would work the same as always, and Itaru got quiet. It was clear the difficulty level was still going to remain high. Itaru told him the best way to do this, for the purposes of the pact, was for him to be the party leader. It allowed a transfer of magical energy from him into his partner. It also kept Kazunari safer since Itaru wouldn’t be able to drain him in his weakened state.

Kazunari’s eyes widened at the time, nervous about having to take Itaru’s monstrous sized member.  _ I’ll be careful with you, _ he remembered being assured. 

Now he was so exhausted, the details of his worries were hazy and he just wanted to sleep.

A pillow laid in the circle, prepared for this purpose. Itaru gently helped Kazunari lay on the floor, pillow beneath his head and shoulders. Itaru gently inspected Kazunari’s chest wound, his own slightly dripping onto Kazunari from his elevated position. 

“You’re looking better.” Itaru brushed Kazunari’s bangs away from his damp forehead. It was… partially true. Some of the blood was drying and the wound itself had begun to congeal. Laying Kazunari on his back definitely seemed to have helped.

“That’s… good…” Kazunari yawned, the hard floor a nonissue as he struggled to stay awake. “Please, Itarun… take care of me.” He smiled gently as Itaru, seemingly so far away, gently pulled off his remaining modesty.

The fiery flecks of gold danced in Itaru’s eyes. Excitement. Slowly he positioned himself over Kazunari and comforted him with a low whisper, “You know I will.” 

Itaru slowly lowered himself to meet Kazunari with a soft, tentative kiss. Kazunari smiled as he then pulled away, watching the gold glinting in his soft, pink sapphire eyes. “It’s okay Itarun, I love you after all. Do what you need to… please.”

A serious look came over Itaru’s face as he nodded back. Instead of words of reciprocation, he doled out instructions, “Remember, in magic there is power in intent. Focus on wanting to be bound together… to me.”

Kazunari didn’t need to be told twice as Itaru’s eyes began to swirl in magentas and golds as his lips crashed down upon his own. Kazunari meekly gasped in surprise at the sudden start to only have Itaru’s tongue roughly barge into his mouth. The blonde felt himself becoming more energized as Itaru’s saliva cascaded into his own mouth, his arousal now growing rapidly.  _ M... magic…? _ He couldn’t help but wonder.

Magic or not, he found himself incredibly inflamed. The screaming pain in his chest was drowned out by roaring lust yelling out to be satiated. He ran his fingers roughly through Itaru’s hair and pulled him closer. The weight now on his chest irrelevant, he needily grinded his cock up into Itaru’s groin, desperately searching for the feeling of his arousal pressing against his own.

Itaru pulled away and buried himself in Kazunari’s neck, kissing and licking at tender skin. Kazunari was finally free to moan and weakly cry out, but still found his breath hitching with each movement of Itaru’s tongue. 

“Hey, not too fast now,” Itaru whispered near his ear. He pulled his mouth away to place Kazunari in a gentle kiss. Kazunari tried to dive more, for something deeper, but Itaru pulled back and only came in to place more gentle kisses when the blonde finally closed his mouth. “Sorry if I traded you too much,” he whispered as he set his lips gently against Kazunari’s own flushed ones. The blonde simply whimpered in response, too heated to form words.

As they shared gentle kisses and grinding hips, Kazunari felt slick fingers trace around his entrance, soon entering to begin to stretch him out. First two carefully curled and stretched inside him, then three doing the same with gentle thrusts… then a warning that Itaru wanted to do a fourth as he pulled away to position himself to where he could see his handiwork. Kazunari whined, desperate to be filled by something more, but Itaru wouldn’t have it. “Four counts as more, right?” He smiled as the last finger slipped in. 

Lightning shot through Kazunari’s body. He hadn’t been on the receiving end of a dick since he started seeing Itaru all those months ago, and he greatly underestimated how much work he needed. The fourth finger made him feel like he was being stretched to his limits. Itaru took his time with slow movements, occasionally leaning over to lick a bead of precum off of Kazunari’s erection.

It was too much, it was just all way too much. Kazunari moaned and squirmed, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Itarun, please! Just give it to me already! I… I need you so badly,” he whined with a desperate, raspy voice.

“Fine, fine, I guess I can spoil my favorite Player 2 this time,” Itaru chuckled as he spoke, removing his fingers and popping open a nearby bottle. He slicked up his impressive length and lined himself up quickly after as he towered over Kazunari.

Kazunari felt the heat rising to his face at being called Itaru’s favorite... but needily grinding his ass against Itaru’s tip was all he could do in response. Itaru set a gentle hand on Kazunari’s hips as he began to slowly insert himself.

The breath was knocked out of Kazunari right away. Barely in, it was already big. Bigger than he thought. He bit hard on his bottom lip and arched his back as Itaru slowly took his time and let Kazunari adjust. The now dried blood on his chest and ribcage began to crack with the extreme movements of his back.

“Shhh… shhh…” Itaru leaned down and kissed Kazunari’s cheeks gently. Another half inch, another bout of unrest, another peppering of soft, reassuring kisses. Repeat. The kisses just confused Kazunari more, wasn’t he a demon? Wasn’t it impossible for him to love him? Why wasn’t he just following his own desires to fuck him? Tears rolled from his eyes and blood trickled gently from clamping down too hard on his bottom lip.

“Kazunari…?” Itaru’s eyes went wide, the thrilled and eager glints of gold nowhere to be seen. “Are you okay? Should we stop?”

More tears fell, but Kazunari shook his head no and gently tried to buck his hips to urge Itaru on, but the movement instead only made him wince. “Itarun… I just… yeah it totes hurts, but like… your kindness does too? I don’t… why aren’t you following your instincts and just… you’re a demon, right?” Kazunari covered his eyes as more tears fell, unable to hold back any longer having given the power of words to his emotions.

“Kazunari…” A warm, lacy hand pulled Kazunari’s fingers away one by one. Itaru’s voice whispered, “I am doing exactly what I want.” Kazunari dared to open his eyes to see lips closing in to kiss his tears away. “This… is what you mean to me,” Itaru whispered, lips gently brushing his face.

Kazunari’s eyes went wide, was he really… loved? This pampering… that’s all it could mean, right? A smile of understanding broke through his tears and Itaru shyly smiled back.

“Are you ready for the rest of me then? My legs can’t stay like this forever.”

_ Wait… the rest…? _ Kazunari nodded dumbly and at that Itaru smiled and his fierce devilish countenance returned. His emotions had totally taken him out of the moment, and he soon found himself painfully writhing underneath Itaru once again. A firm hand met the middle of his chest as if to say  _ don’t break your wound open, stupid. _

Bodily movements now restricted, Kazunari let out a loud cry as Itaru finally bottomed out inside of him. How was it all in him? How was he okay? Kazunari had never felt so stretched to his limit in his life. The sensation was strange: pain mixed with an odd… satisfaction. He didn’t have to give the signal for Itaru to start his slow movements. Kazunari moaned and felt his dick begin to twitch as Itaru’s slow movements outwards left him aching for something to fill the space left behind; Itaru’s steady thrusts heading deep within left his back arching and his dried blood crackling in an addictive pleasurable pain.

Despite the swirling hunger in his eyes, Itaru was moving slowly, carefully, using all his restraint to keep his partner safe. Soon moans of pleasure began falling like a desperate prayer from Kazunari’s lips and Itaru began to give in.

Itaru adjusted his angle and Kazunari found an arm slipping behind his hips to hold him up. Then Itaru’s face began to tense with seriousness as his second hand left his chest to hold onto a pale thigh. Kazunari moaned as the speed steadily began to pick up, his body screaming for more and thrashing in pleasure. 

“Itarun… I… H-help…” Kazunari wasn’t sure what he was begging for or what type of help he needed. His head swam as his vision began to blink between white light and black creeping darkness. 

“Kazunari,” Itaru moaned above him, picking up the rhythm of his hips for the third time. “You fit on me so perfectly… so… perfectly…” He threw the leg he was holding over his shoulder and Kazunari instinctively hooked his knee onto him as the angle took Itaru even deeper. 

Kazunari soon found himself bucking into empty air until Itaru’s now free hand quickly began stroking him to completion. “I… Itarun! I really l-lo… I’m going to cum!” Kazunari’s body jerked painfully as he finally spilled over, his viscous liquid generously splattering onto his stomach and his chest.

As his breathing steadied and body relaxed, he found his second leg now being lifted around Itaru’s shoulders, “Sorry, but… soon…” Itaru then started to hammer away mercilessly into Kazunari’s ass. Whimpers of pleasurable aftershocks and of the pain from an even deeper reach escaped Kazunari’s lips. He found his breath hitching as he watched Itaru sweat above him, no longer attentive and simply racing towards his own release.

“T...there… Kazunari… take it all...” Itaru let out a singular deep moan as he pumped Kazunari full of his seed and stayed rooted deep within. Kazunari moaned with pleasurable warmth filling him up, but before he could find himself missing the feeling of Itaru’s thrusts the circle glowed brightly around them. 

Purple sparks flew through the air, and an illumination formed between them. Kazunari closed his eyes instinctively, too used to the darkness of the room. He felt a throbbing, burning sensation on his chest. Then, the slow and steady drag of Itaru pulling out and leaving him achingingly empty. 

“Hey, Kazunari…?” Itaru’s voice in his ears, his hands on his chest. Kazunari hesitantly fluttered his eyes to be met with light. The room lights were on, the magical glow and flickering flames extinguished. Then happy, soft, caring pink eyes were there smiling at him. Itaru’s lips slowly parted into a brilliant beam as he threw his arms around Kazunari and pulled him up and close.

“I… Itarun? Did it work?” Kazunari winced as he sat up, still sore from before. Did he close his eyes for a moment? Or had it been for a while? His sense of time was skewed and foggy.

“Mission complete! You did such a great job!” Itaru was overly enthusiastic compared to his regularly languid self. Kisses ran amok on either side of his face, causing Kazunari to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

Kazunari finally noticed that Itaru was still in his demonic form and wrinkled his face in confusion. “Itarun…” He weakly pointed at the happily swishing tail next to them.

A light look of embarrassment touched Itaru’s features as he explained, “Uhh... I actually pumped you so full of mana that… well, my meter’s zeroed out.” He then shrugged it off like it didn’t matter in the slightest. “But look at yourself, Kazunari. My mark looks absolutely elite on you.”

With his hand, Itaru began brushing away dried blood from Kazunari’s chest. There was no pain, in fact, he couldn’t feel Itaru’s touch at all as he scraped away. The smell of iron filled his senses, suddenly making him dizzy again.

“Whoa, it’s ok.” Itaru steadied Kazunari again and reached for one of their phones. Selfie mode on, Kazu got to see the dark purple sigil burned into his skin over his heart. Itaru boasted, “SSR quality, right?” His skin was still largely stained red, but the mark was there. A tattoo of Itaru’s signature… Kazunari found himself blushing the longer he looked at it. 

Suddenly, realization hit as he whipped his head over to Itaru’s chest. He didn’t bleed much, so his skin was pale and the incision from earlier was nowhere to be seen. Beautifully resting on his left pec was Kazunari’s mark as a sorcerer, the magicless sorcerer that he now was.

“... And you were worried it would be ugly, huh?” Itaru smiled proudly as Kazunari reached out to touch his mark. A circle with a simple motif inside: a blooming hibiscus. Kazunari felt his eyes begin to water as Itaru reached for his hands. “Hey, hey, no more crying tonight. It’s a special flag event so I won’t have any more of it.”

Kazunari let out a light laugh as his hand found the pink garter around Itaru’s thigh, forgotten during the stress and activity of forming the pact. “It totes is our wedding night after all, right?” Kazunari froze. Why did embarrassing, humiliating words always so easily fall out from between his lips?

He awkwardly made himself look Itaru in the eyes, waiting for the laugh. Instead Itaru’s face was flushed red, his mouth biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes began to swirl mysteriously.  _ Itarun… embarrassed…? So was it totes the same thing for him…? _

Kazunari slowly moved his hand further up Itaru’s leg, passing over thick black straps, lacy black briefs, and finding its way to Itaru’s beautifully adorned hip. His other hand landed on Itaru’s other thigh as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Itaru stayed frozen, unmoving through his embarrassment. As soft, bruised lips met his own, his eyes widened and a genuine smile came to his lips. 

“I… guess it is,” Itaru finally answered, a shyness to his quiet voice. Kazunari smiled and began leaving a trail of kisses down his beloved’s body. From the neck, down his chest and stomach, a light playful peck at Itaru’s stirring member, down his thigh. Finally, Kazunari reached his goal and latched his teeth onto Itaru’s pink garter band and playfully began to pull it down.

Itaru rolled his eyes as Kazunari looked up at him, a playful sigh leaving his lips. He still extended his leg to allow Kazunari to remove the lacy band and lovingly ruffled his hair on his way down.

Prize in mouth, Kazunari playfully tossed it to the side and crawled back up to fling his arms around Itaru’s neck. “So… a second course for my totes amazing bride tonight?” Kazunari ran his fingers down one of Itaru’s horns.

Itaru lovingly shoved Kazunari’s face to the side with his hand. “It’ll wear off with some rest and some human snacks. Maybe.” They both knew it wouldn’t.

“I don’t think I can like, do much physically… but I think I can at least let a second load out if the situation presented itself~” He nuzzled into Itaru’s neck, basking in the heat of their contact.

“...Are you sure?” 

Kazunari nodded eagerly to the question, wanting to do everything he could to help. Wanting to give all he had to give should it be demanded. Sleeping could wait, learning about utilizing the new magic from the pact could wait. Tonight it was just him and Itaru, and he hoped his partner understood.

Itaru did. Gently placing a hand on Kazunari’s cheek, he led him into a deep, hungry kiss. Itaru eventually pulled away after a heated exchange and smiled, his eyes again swirling with the golds and magentas that heralded the sexual activity to come. “I suppose I could do a little more work tonight. Just sit down and relax and I’ll take care of the rest,” he whispered, a charming smile forming as he licked his eager lips.


End file.
